Youkai Okami The Wolf Saga
by Seou Kajima
Summary: Two legendary blades, the Katana no Jinsei, and the Katana no Shin, are give to the heirs of the Kajima family, Seou and Kazamina. A fierce battle rages on, one that cannot be stopped...the brothers fight for the blades, and the secret of the Kajima's.


Episode 1: The Legacy  
  
In a village called Shiro, far away in the mountains, there was a family, the Kajima's. Everybody knew and loved the Kajima's. Little did the villagers know that the family would both destroy and save the town.  
  
The Kajima family had a long legacy of two katanas, one named Shin, and the other named Jinsei. Shin means death, and Jinsei means life. The family also had a secret to these two katanas...one that only true master swordsmen could acquire. Even many very skilled samurai could not master the technique, and were killed by the swords in the process. The newest heirs to the Kajima family legacy would be nine-year-old Seou Kajima, and fourteen-year-old Kazamina Kajima, the sons of the Kajima family. Each was given a katana. Kazamina received Shin, and Seou received Jinsei. All thought the family would be peaceful, until one faithful night...  
  
One night, the village was struck by a devastating inferno. The Kajima family looked all over for their sons. Seou, they found in bed and woke up. Kazamina was nowhere in sight. Rushing Seou to safety, both of his parents died in the flames. Seou rushed back in, to see his brother slaying innocents with Shin.  
  
Seou: Kazamina! You're behind all of this!  
  
Kazamina: That's right, little brother. And don't try to stop me, or else I will kill you as well.  
  
Seou: You fiend!  
  
Seou's hair begins to glow white with the power of Jinsei, and turns 100% white.  
  
Seou: Kazamina, you will die!  
  
Seou unsheathes Jinsei and dashes at Kazamina, slashing him several times in the face, which would leave scars later. His brother slashed back once, ripping open Seou's chest. Seou retaliates by charging Jinsei full of energy, and delivering a clean sweep to his brother's legs, cutting off his right foot.  
  
Seou: Die!  
  
Seou kicks Kazamina in the fire, and runs away from the inferno, leaving his brother for dead.  
  
Episode 2: The Mysterious Presence  
  
Name: Seou Kajima  
  
Age: 19  
  
Race: Wolf Demon  
  
History: Seou Kajima's village was burned down when he was a child by his own brother. He killed his brother Kazamina in a fight ten years ago, but there seems to be some strange energy around lately...  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Weight: 130 lbs  
  
Appearance: He seems completely human, usually seen wearing a Japanese Ying- Yang symbol on the back of his T-Shirt, or the Korean Um & Yang symbol on it. He carries two katanas at all times. The name of one is Shin, the other, Jinsei. He has brown, kind of spiky, hair, and piercing, deep blue eyes.  
  
Ten Years Later:  
  
Seou dashes quickly through the forest, looking out for any demons on his way. Suddenly, a demon appears behind Seou!  
  
Seou: Death awaits you...  
  
Seou unsheathes both Shin and Jinsei in a quick battou-juttsu, which just barely misses the demon. He looks back at the bar behind him, the one that his friends are at, at the moment. While his back is turned, the demon sinks its sharp teeth into his back. Seou lands a quick jab to the demon, knocking it backward.  
  
Seou, catching his ground, in a battle stance, after sheathing both swords:  
  
"You won't pas! Even if I must give my life, you will not pass, villain! If it is the Lord's will, I will sacrifice myself to save the innocents. But you will not pass. Exile is what you shall live in, for eternity! So you WILL NOT pass, the light will banish you, the darkness overcome you, and the radiance of the Lord halt you. Now, I leave here, so that I may protect, by sacrificing my life to the world I hated so much until now. It seems...that I contradict word comes from a battle when a great shield and spear met, and both were destroyed...it seems that has happened here...stalemate..." Seou then uses his Shichi Kirikizu no Tsuiho Suru Shin, slashing in a battou-juttsu with his katanas, then slashing twice again with both, and fuses the two blades, slashing once more, destroying the demon.  
  
Seou: "Ughh..."  
  
Seou passes out, falling to the ground.  
  
Five hours later, Seou wakes up in the bar, his friends surrounding him, as he eyes a demon, floating above the bar. He jumps on top of the bar.  
  
Seou: Who are you? You're covered with the stench of blood and death.  
  
Seou pulls out his jack knife, unfolds it and points it at the Demon.  
  
Seou: Leave, now!  
  
Seou folds his jack knife, and puts it back in his pocket after smelling the air once more, as the seeming "demon" disappears.  
  
Seou: Hmph. Another illusion.  
  
Seou walks back into the bar, and back over to his friend Catsugia.  
  
Seou: Nothing but a mere illusion...but I could have sworn that I smelled blood coming from it...maybe my mind's playing tricks on me again...  
  
Seou knew that it was NOT just an illusion. He didn't really know what it was. All he knew was that if he was to protect all of his friends, he needed to find out.  
  
Episode 3: The Dead Siblings- - Seou and Kazamina Kajima!  
  
Name: Kazamina  
  
Age: 24  
  
Race: Wolf Demon  
  
History: HE is the one who burned his and Seou's village 10 years ago. He supposedly died in the fight between them, but who knows...  
  
Height: 6'3  
  
Weight: 140 lbs  
  
Appearance: Same as Seou, except his hair is red, and he has brown eyes.  
  
Seou, deep in thought about what that seeming "illusion" sits down in his seat in the bar. He can only think of one thing.  
  
Seou: It is possible? Is he...still alive?! No...it can't be...  
  
Catsugia: What can't be who, exactly?  
  
Seou: Nothing...leave me alone...  
  
Seou dashes out of the bar, sensing an evil presence. He finds dead bodies of humans scattered across the ground.  
  
Seou: No...I was too late...just like I was, ten years ago...  
  
Scenes of a burning village, and his big brother Kazamina burning in the flames, as him and Seou have a sword fight, flashes up in Seou's mind. Suddenly, somebody appears.  
  
Kazamina: Hello, Seou. It is time for you to die at last.  
  
Seou: Kazamina...You are not the brother I once knew...he died in the fire battle that we had for the village heirs ten years ago!  
  
Kazamina: If so, then kill him again. Come and kill your older brother.  
  
Seou: I will! You've hunted me for long enough! Today is YOUR turn to die!  
  
Seou's hair turns pure white, as a black aura surrounds him. He draws Shin and Jinsei, and slashes three times with each katana. Seou fuses both katanas into one, and combines the aura's energy with the katana's. He slashes one last time at his brother, almost killing him. The katanas de- fuse, and he sheaths them.  
  
Kazamina: I just have to go full demon now...  
  
Seou charges his right fist full of chakra, so much that you could see it, and it was creating a warp that made rocks break and float around him. He dashes through to his brother, punching him with his chakra-loaded fist, releasing all of the chakra into him.  
  
Seou: You will do nothing.  
  
Kazamina passes out, unconscious. Seou thinks he's dead, walks back to the bar, and lies down in his room.  
  
Episode 4: Broken Seals  
  
Seou walks back into the bar, and over to his good friend Catsugia.  
  
Seou: Hey Catsugia, how about a good fight?  
  
Catsugia: Sure, why not?  
  
Catsugia and Seou step outside of the bar for their training session.  
  
Seou: I'm not holding back!  
  
Catsugia: Neither am I!  
  
Catsugia quickly dashes over to Seou, landing a startling blow to Seou's jaw. Off guard, Seou is knocked to the ground.  
  
Catsugia: You're not giving up ALREADY, are you?  
  
Seou: Ugh...you've become a lot stronger...  
  
Catsugia: Less talking.  
  
Catsugia shoots a devastating ki blast into Seou's stomach, creating a small crater in which Seou lies. Seou, with blurred vision, sees the talisman on Catsugia's body that stops his curse.  
  
Seou: Sorry, my friend. I will make sure you live through this. I will re- seal you later.  
  
Catsugia: What are you? --!!!!!  
  
Seou bursts off of the ground, and unsheathes his katana of the Flames, slashing at the talisman, and successfully cutting it in two. the talisman falls to the ground, burning.  
  
Seou: Sorry.  
  
Seou charges his fist full of chakra and slams Catsugia in the stomach, releasing the chakra into him in a shockwave. Seou picks up Catsugia's body and walks back into the bar with him.  
  
Seou: Don't move, Catsugia.  
  
Seou picks a talisman up off of the table and charges it full of ki and chakra. he presses the talisman into his friend's body, and it vanishes into him, so that it may never be destroyed again.  
  
Seou: Catsugia, are you all right?  
  
Catsugia, barely conscious: ...Yeah...what happened?  
  
Seou: Uhh...just go to sleep!  
  
Episode 5: Memories Past  
  
Seou dashes through the forest on his daily run, taking no notice of what was following him, thinking about the events that occurred the day before.  
  
Seou: What happened to you Kazamina? What happened to the brother I once knew?  
  
(Mysterious Voice): You are the destined one...  
  
Seou: What?!  
  
Seou looks around frantically.  
  
Seou: Who are you?!! And what do you mean by "I am the destined one?!  
  
(Mysterious Voice): You have much to learn, Kitan Hikashi...  
  
Seou: Don't call me that! That's not my name!  
  
(Mysterious voice): How about Kai Zak then?  
  
Seou: No! Leave me alone!  
  
(Mysterious voice): Let all of your anger loose. Awaken your hidden power. The power granted to you by your family's legacy, Shin and Jinsei.  
  
Seou: What legacy?! Oh, the swords!  
  
(Mysterious Voice): Yes, my son.  
  
Seou, startled: Mother?  
  
Spirit of Seia Kajima, Seou's mother: Yes. I can now rest in peace, knowing that you can unlock the secrets.  
  
Seou: Mother!!!  
  
Nobody answers. Silence surround Seou. And something lurks in the shadows, something that Seou will never forget.  
  
Episode 6 Preview  
  
Seou: Hatred consumes everyone. There is no way to escape it; everyone is consumed by it at one point or another. Darkness empties out the love that you have left, and you are soon nothing but an empty soul.  
  
Episode 6: Empty Soul  
  
Seou continues his walk through the forest. He calmly walks through, feeling the breeze around him, and taking deep breaths. The forest is tranquil; until Seou finds that something is disturbing him...he has the feeling as if someone were following him, watching his every step. He was right. Kazamina jumps down from a large tree, landing in front of Seou. Medical tape goes around his entire torso, from the blow that Seou delivered to him in their last bout. Seou calmly walks past his brother, and ten feet away from him. There, he stops.  
  
Seou: I may not have killed you this time, but I  
  
ASSURE you, this time, I WILL FINISH THE JOB!!!  
  
Kazamina: You still have not found out the secret, have you? The secret to Shin and Jinsei?  
  
Seou: I have. Mother told me.  
  
Kazamina: Fool! That horrid witch died along with both of us ten years ago!  
  
Seou: You were the one who died. I lived. And now I will make sure I send your spirit to the afterlife.  
  
Black flames cover the ground surrounding Seou. Kazamina stares at the flames in horror, wondering how his brother gained such colossal power. Seou stares at Kazamina through the flames, with a look of death in his eyes.  
  
Seou: You have killed enough people. Now it is your time to die.  
  
White flames also emerge around Seou, polymerizing with that of the black flames.  
  
Seou: Shin, Jinsei, give me your power.  
  
Episode 7: Blade of Souls?! The Secret of Jinsei and Shin!  
  
Seou takes both katanas from his belt, and lays them, in their sheaths, on the ground. Seou forms a large energy ball in his hands. Seou's hair becomes white once, more, and then becomes a half-white, half-black. The two katanas float into the air, as Seou sets the ki ball in between them. The katanas energies fuse, as they go into their true fused form.  
  
Seou: This, Kazamina, is the Blade of Souls.  
  
Kazamina: Unbelievable...  
  
Seou draws the new katana from the sheath, the light coming from it blinding Kazamina. The flames that were around Seou are absorbed into the new katana. Seou slashes at Kazamina, sending a massive shockwave at him. Kazamina easily dodges this. While Kazamina is distracted, Seou dashes to his front.  
  
Seou: Rest in peace.  
  
Seou stabs Kazamina in the chest, as the katana absorbs Kazamina's soul. Seou collapses to the ground, unconscious, with the Blade of Souls, which once again becomes Shin and Jinsei, and with Kazamina, who crashes to the ground, dead. 


End file.
